Ruri Miyamoto
is a supporting character in the Nisekoi (series). She is Kosaki Onodera’s best friend, and is one of the few people who knows about Kosaki's feelings for Raku. She constantly tries to help Kosaki admit her feelings for Raku. Personality Ruri is one of the more perceptive characters in Nisekoi along with Shū, guessing correctly at Kosaki's and Raku's feelings for each other and at the nature of Raku's and Chitoge's relationship early on. She was also described by her best friend as brutally honest many times. Ruri tends to become annoyed whenever Kosaki's shy nature gets in the way of confessing her feelings, yet always cheers her on behind the scenes. Still, Ruri has the tendency of being pushy of bringing Raku and Kosaki together, and despite under good intentions, is always much to the chagrin of others. Other than Kosaki, Ruri also tends to others' affairs, offering advice, direct or indirect support if otherwise. As opposed to Shu, Ruri is stoic but also aggressive when pushed to a breaking point; her aggresiveness is usually displayed towards Shu by ruthlessly beating him up when he makes perverse advancements towards other girls. Surprisingly though, Ruri is athletic as she is a vital member of their school's swimming team and has a known reputation for being a good swimmer. In terms of love, Ruri is a strict and stoic tsundere. In her views, she never considered love and is adamant to the subject matter. But despite her somewhat deadpan personality, Ruri treasures her friends and is generally grateful for their support and care. Ruri genuinely cares for her loved ones as well, especially towards her (late) great-grandfather. Ruri's love for her great-grandfather is greatly displayed when she expressed her regret of not smiling in their last photo together; when Shu presented to her a voyeur shot of the two smiling alongside one another, Ruri shed honest tears. Relationship Main Article: Relationships of Ruri Miyamoto Appearance Ruri has straight, dark brown, waist-length hair that she keeps in a high ponytail most of the time, and bangs cut in a hime-style, leaving long fringes to frame her face at both sides. Her ivy green eyes are usually framed in square, rimless spectacles. Ruri is very short for age and is almost a head shoulder than Kosaki. She tends to look rather poker-faced and gloomy most of the time, and always speaks in an emotionless monotone unless prompted by certain situations where she breaks out momentarily from her serious persona. She has the the school uniform as most of her classmates do which is a half-sleeved or long-sleeved (depending on the season) white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck that connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric that is accompanied by her black knee-length socks and brown slip-on shoes. Abilities * Master Martial-Artist: Ruri has demonstrated countless of times her prowess in close-quarters combat, especially whenever Shu is out with his perverted antics. * Master Manipulator: Like her counterpart, Ruri has constantly shown her devious side in planning out schemes to get her best friend and Raku together. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Quotes Videos Category:Female characters Category:Characters